Too Hot For Flannel
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: Kinda of a reincarnation fic. Tasuki + ?. Can a person sanely wear flannel to bed if they share that bed w/ Genrou? Please be kind in reviewing, this is my first time posting here.


Too Hot For Flannel 

*Hey there reader! This is my first post ever on FF.net, so I hope people like it. It's a reincarnation fic I suppose, anyone who can guess who the other Seishi is gets a prize! Tasuki is obvious but I hope the other will be a secret until the end. 

Rating: PG, cuz it's Tasuki after all and some slightly mature themes…. 

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything, I'm just borrowing the characters for a lil while and putting them back a little less innocent. 

Well, here goes. I hope you enjoy!* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Don'tcha think it's a lil hot for flannel Leigh?" Genrou asked his girlfriend as she buttoned up her sky blue flannel nightshirt in front of the full-length mirror. Leigh tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder as she turned to face her boyfriend who was laying across the bed. 

"It's late October Genrou, it's freezing outside. I'm wearing flannel because I hate being cold." Leigh replied, sitting down on the bed next to her love and tied her hair into a low ponytail. 

"But we ain't sleepin' outside babe. We're indoors, under your crazy collection of blankets, wit da heater on. With all that and yer flannel, yer gonna roast. `Sides, I'm here. I'll keep you warm." Genrou persisted, wrapping his arms around Leigh's waist and resting his cheek against her back. 

"Genrou, you seem to forget you no longer have such an affinity with fire. You have the coldest hands on this earth and you're freezing me with them right now!" Leigh squirmed as Genrou's ice cold hands forced their way past the buttons of the nightshirt to rest on her stomach. As she managed to get herself out of Genrou's grasp and on to the floor, he growled and sat up on the bed, his gold eyes glinting angrily in the dimmed light of the room. 

"Whatever. Just remember who woke both us up last bloody night cuz she was too hot ta sleep." He snarled, starring at something on the other side of the room from Leigh. The dark eyed girl thought on her boyfriend's words for a moment, recalling how uncomfortably hot it had gotten in bed the night before. `I can always just cuddle up to Genrou if it gets too cold. Even if his hands are like ice, the rest of him is really very warm.' Leigh thought to herself, a grin creeping across her face as she fussed with the top button on her nightshirt. `Besides, that way he'll think he's gotten his way and he's so much easier to deal with when he's in a good mood.' Leigh decided and started unbuttoning her nightshirt. 

"You're right Genrou. I'll just put on a tee-shirt." she announced, reaching into a drawer to pull out an old, crumpled tee-shirt of Genrou's. Just before she pulled it over her head, she glanced into the mirror before her. She could see her birthmark clearly now that there was no clothing covering her body. A reddish birthmark in the shape of a Chinese symbol that marked her what she'd been in a past life. A life where she had been a celestial warrior for a priestess. Genrou had one as well and so did the majority of the others in their rather small Ancient Chinese Literature course. `Bound together through as many lives as the gods decide to put us through.' Leigh thought as the tee-shirt tumbled over her shoulders and down to just meet the top of her thighs. 

"See, ain't that much better?" Genrou asked from the bed, a fanged grin across his face as he now looked towards his girlfriend. 

"It's just one of your old tee-shirts Gen. I'm warning you, if I get cold tonight, you're in trouble." Leigh warned as she took off her beaded necklace, not wanting it to catch on anything during the night. 

"Bring it on baby. Ya look fuckin' sexy in that ya know." Genrou's smile turned predatory as Leigh watched him in the mirror and raised an eyebrow at the comment. 

"Umm, why?" she asked, fussing with the hem of the shirt, still watching him through the mirror. 

"Cuz it's only long enough to just cover yer ass." 

"You are such an oversexed freak Genrou! Move over, I'd actually like to sleep tonight." Leigh sighed and attempted to burrow under the many blankets on top of the bed. Genrou crawled in after her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to him. 

"You're always so serious Leigh, lighten up." He teased as his love proceeded to make his shoulder her own personal pillow. 

"I'm not too serious, you're just too crazy." She sighed, letting her hand drift up to Genrou's silky, flamed coloured hair and twisted it through her fingers. 

"Whatever, ya love me anyways." Genrou replied, kissing the top of her head. 

"That I do." The couple was silent for several moments before Leigh kissed Genrou's bare chest and spoke again. 

"Isn't it ironic that the relationship we had in the past is acceptable in this time, but now we are just a regular old boy-girl couple." She sighed and felt, more than heard, Genrou chuckle. 

"Ya irony's a bitch ain't it foxy face." 

"That it is, no da." 

"Ya must be tired, lettin' that slip out." 

"Umm-hmm, goodnight Tasuki." 

"G'night Chiri." 

~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~ 

so, did anyone guess it was Chichiri? Yes? Okay, your prize is a pat on the back for being just too darn smart. Ja ne no da! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
